


The Trick About Clamps

by Imoshen



Series: Tricks About [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nicky's filthy mouth, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, kinkmeme fill, slight D/s, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Nicky has a surprise for Joe. Fun is had all around.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tricks About [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992388
Comments: 33
Kudos: 179





	The Trick About Clamps

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme fill for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7393.html?thread=2621665#cmt2621665)

The thing a lot of people don’t realise about Nicky is, he notices a lot of things, even when he is busy with something else.

It’s why he noticed the hitch in Joe’s breath when his lover stared at the display of nipple clamps the day Nicky made a mess of the floggers and had to put them away again. At the time, he’d put it down to Joe’s fascination with the implements, and then… well, he’d had other things to occupy his mind for a while.

Then he spent a few boring morning shifts in Andy’s shop with a book that didn’t really capture his interest (mornings are usually rather slow) and well, he might have recalled that afternoon and evening in quite some detail because he was bored out of his mind. He’s never going to admit it took him almost a week to realise that little hitch in Joe’s breath didn’t come when Nicky snapped the leather against his palm but when Joe’s gaze fell to the display of clamps.

The grin that spread over his face with that realisation would have been enough to warn Joe, would have informed him he’d end up a shivering wreck in Nicky’s bed once the idea that sprang to his mind was fleshed out a little more.

However, Joe was not there to see it and thus has no idea what Nicky has in store for him.

Joe is nervous, and it’s an adorable sight. Nicky watches him pace the length of the gallery for about three minutes, then decides to intervene.

The nook towards the end of the show room isn’t immediately visible from most angles, and it’s where he pins Joe against the wall and kisses him until Joe sighs and relaxes and kisses him back.

“It’s all going to go well,” Nicky murmurs against Joe’s lips when they part for breath. “You’ve gone over the layout three times, everyone agrees it’s perfect, all you need to do now is relax and smile and charm everyone.”

“That’s easier said than done,” Joe protests weakly. “There’s _so much_ riding on this, Nicky…”

“Shh.” Nicky taps his finger against Joe’s lips. “I know. I also know you’re going to be your charming self as soon as those doors open, and I’ll be right there with you as long as you want me to be.”

Joe opens his mouth, and Nicky taps his lips again. “Hush, I’m not done yet. Tonight is going to be a success, and I’ll have a nice surprise for you,” he pauses to tease at a nipple through Joe’s shirt and chuckles as Joe’s eyes widen, “as soon as we’re done here.”

Joe blinks at him for a moment, eyes blown wide and lips open just a little beneath Nicky’s finger. Nicky pulls it away and brushes another kiss to Joe’s mouth, smiling. “Ready now?”

Joe nods, then gives himself a quick shake. “Just don’t break my brain any further,” he says with a wry grin, and Nicky laughs and tugs Joe back into the main gallery.

He’s right, of course: as soon as the doors open and guests start to show up, Joe is in his element. There’s no trace of his earlier nervousness, he’s all smiles and charm, and Nicky falls further in love with him just watching him. To be fair, falling further in love with Joe is so damn easy.

There are little _sold_ notes on a good two-thirds of the artwork Joe chose for this exhibition by the time the last guests leave (Andy and Quỳnh, who bought Nicky’s second-favourite painting), and Nicky makes his move as soon as Joe is done talking to the gallery owner. Joe's eyes widen when Nicky tugs him into the men’s restroom.

“I said I had a surprise for you,” he reminds Joe with a grin and Joe nods, gaze fixed on the hand Nicky’s shoved into his trouser pocket. He’s barely breathing, teeth dug into his lower lip and as much as Nicky wants to tease him, he’s impatient for this, too. He fishes out Joe’s surprise and shakes the contents of the small bag into his palm. The silver chain gleams beneath the bright restroom light, offset by the black rubber tips. Joe’s breath hitches, gaze flicking up to Nicky’s face. “How...”

“I saw you stare at the display in the shop,” Nicky says quietly, “and you love when I play with them... easy guess.”

Joe swallows and reaches out, nudging one clamp with a fingertip. “I do,” he agrees. “Can... will you put them on right now?”

That was what Nicky hoped Joe might ask for, so he nods and cups Joe’s face, holding him still for a soft kiss. “Unbutton your shirt for me, hmm?”

Joe’s fingers fly to the buttons and he undoes them almost hastily. His shirt is a warm, soft blue and paired with the deep navy jacket it frames his chest beautifully. Nicky almost wants to undress Joe further, barely held back by the knowledge of the gallery owner and the caterer busy in the showroom. Joe’s nipples are hard already, dusky and tempting. Nicky runs a careful finger around one. “So eager,” he purrs. “Now, my darling, I want you to listen carefully because this is important. If they start to hurt in a way that’s not fun, or you start feeling overwhelmed, I want you to tell me right away, yes?”

Joe nods, expression earnest despite his wide pupils. “I promise,” he says, licks his lips. “Your place tonight?”

“If you want to,” Nicky agrees with a smile. “Yours is closer though.”

“I know,” and Joe is grinning now, his hands resting on Nicky’s waist. His warmth seeps through Nicky’s shirt, and he shivers. “Your bed is more comfortable.”

“Oh, that’s how it is, I see.” Nicky laughs. “You just want me for my bed.”

“I want _you_ in your bed,” Joe corrects, and leans in for a kiss Nicky is only too happy to return. It starts out soft and with both of them still grinning, then turns deep and hungry within moments just as soon as Joe’s tongue teases at Nicky’s lips. They are both breathing hard when they resurface, and Joe’s gone pliant against Nicky once more, his hands clinging to him. Nicky fingers one tempting nipple, then attaches the first clamp without even looking down, his gaze trained on Joe’s face.

Joe’s brow pinches, his eyes tightly closed, and his mouth falls open in a soft “oh!” that’s more breath than sound. His hands tense where they’re still resting on Nicky’s waist, and his breath picks up just a little. Nicky rests his hand flat on Joe’s chest, palm over where he can feel Joe’s heartbeat, and watches him. When Joe’s face smooths out, dark eyes fluttering open again and immediately seeking Nicky, his own heart does something complicated in his chest. “Good?” he asks quietly, and fuck, when has his voice gone so raspy?

Joe nods, sucks in a breath before he can reply. “Good,” he agrees in a rough whisper. “Fuck, Nicky… so good, why haven’t I done that before?”

Nicky chuckles and lightly flicks the free nipple, watches Joe shiver. “I’m glad you haven’t,” he admits, letting the second clamp rest on Joe’s chest just below the hard nub. “Means I can be the first to give you this.”

The second clamp has Joe whimper low in his throat and pressed close as they are Nicky can feel his cock stir against his thigh. He hisses at the unexpected flash of heat _that_ causes, strokes his hands up and down Joe’s sides and belly, carefully avoiding the slender chain connecting the clamps. Joe’s breath evens out under Nicky’s gentle hands, though his heart keeps beating quickly beneath his palm. Nicky kisses him again. “Colore, tesoro mio.”

“Green,” Joe answers immediately, voice low and needy already. His eyes are almost black with arousal, and Nicky is pretty sure it’s just the wide cut of his slacks that keeps Joe from having a very obvious problem. He smirks at the fantasy of leading a visibly aroused Joe out into the gallery and past the remaining staff… maybe by the chain connecting the clamps… but no. That’s not something they’ve discussed, not something they’ve agreed upon, and Nicky won’t overstep those boundaries.

“Get dressed again for me,” he orders quietly, “and make sure you’re comfortable, darling.”

His thigh nudges Joe’s fattening dick in emphasis before he steps back just enough to allow a little space between them. Joe moans, shivering all over, but his hands are steady when he starts to button his shirt again. He whimpers when he realizes the cut is tight enough it’ll press on the clamps with every move, and Nicky can’t stop the smirk this time, doesn’t try to hide it. Joe swallows when he sees it, bites his lower lip as he reaches down to adjust his dick. When he closes the button on his jacket, it’s almost as if nothing changed from before – except his eyes are still lust-dark and his lips are still red and a little plush from kissing. Nicky’s own dick twitches in his slacks.

“Ready to go home?”

Joe nods, but of course they still must chat one final time with the gallery owner, a Miss Prince who is a lovely woman and was great with setting up the exhibition, and the caterer. Luckily for Joe, they’re both exhausted after a long day and don’t notice anything off about him. Nicky does, but then he’s standing right next to Joe and can hear the tiny hitch in his breathing.  
They walk home in companionable silence, hand in hand – it’s not that far, ten minutes on foot compared to the five it would have been to Joe’s place – and Nicky lets Joe crowd him against the wall of his hallway as soon as the door is closed behind them and kisses him, opens his jacket and tugs his shirt free of his pants with greedy hands.

“I want you,” he purrs against Joe’s ear, his hands pushing up beneath jacket and shirt to flirt with the clamps. Joe whimpers, pushing into the touch. “I want to sit on your pretty cock and play with these until you scream for me. Will you let me do that, my darling?”

“Fuck,” Joe gasps, nodding already. “Yes!”

Nicky steers him backwards between kisses, and they should probably really stop leaving a trail of clothes in his hallway on the regular, but today is not that day. Nicky is down to his shirt and boxers by the time he nudges Joe up onto his bed, and Joe is just wearing his socks and boxers – and the clamps, of course. The thin chain is bright against his skin, the clamped nubs dark and tender looking. Nicky’s mouth waters just imagining how they must feel, and he leans forward and very lightly licks at one, just for a taste. Joe moans and bucks up beneath him, his cock rubbing against Nicky’s ass through their underwear. His hands push and pull at Nicky’s shoulders as if he’s not entirely sure if he wants to push him away or hold him there, and Nicky sucks in a breath and flicks his tongue out again, with the same result. He smirks up at Joe and does it again with the other nipple, earning himself a hissed curse this time.

Joe’s lips are bitten red and wet from where he’s licked them. His hands on Nicky’s shoulders shift and pull at him, and Nicky sits up and lets Joe drag him into a needy kiss. “I’m not going to tie you up this time,” he murmurs against Joe’s ear when they part, and his voice has gone and dropped to that low register again. Fuck, this man makes him _so hungry_. “I want you to finger me open while I play with these,” he gives the chain a very light tug and listens to the moan Joe gives him in response, feels the shiver work its way through him. “I love how your fingers feel inside me.”

Joe takes that as permission to slide his hands down Nicky’s sides and grab his ass, and well… Nicky’s not going to complain because that feels good, too. He pushes into the grip a little and sucks on the tender skin just below Joe’s ear, just shy of marking him up where people can see.

Their boxers land in a heap somewhere next to the bed, along with Nicky’s shirt and the remaining socks. Nicky crawls up and back into Joe’s lap, settling with a low, pleased noise as their skin brushes. Joe’s hands come to rest on his hips again, and the kiss is almost chaste – if Nicky hadn’t taken Joe’s lower lip between his teeth halfway through, kept it prisoner and sucked on it until Joe whined and rocked up into Nicky’s weight. It’s red and plump when Nicky finally lets it go, and he can’t resist licking at it again. “Get to work,” he murmurs, rocking his ass back against Joe’s hands in emphasis. “I want to see if I can make you come just from playing with your pretty nipples.”

“Fuck,” Joe groans, but he complies and reaches for the lube, slicks three of his fingers. Nicky spreads his knees a little wider and strokes his fingertips up Joe’s ribs, skirting up and around his clamped nipples. A slick fingertip rubs teasing circles around his entrance, massaging and stroking, and Nicky moans softly and strokes his finger over the clamped flesh so gently it’s not even really a touch. A ghost of a caress. Joe twitches and shivers, and the tip of his finger pushes in – careful, but then Joe is always careful with him. Nicky growls a little and taps more firmly at the little nub, rubs at it and listens to the moan Joe makes in response.

“Such sensitive nipples,” he murmurs, bringing his other hand up to play with the second one, too. “I can’t believe nobody ever thought to do this before, darling.”

Joe shivers, breath hissing between his teeth. “Never let them,” he replies, voice gone so, so rough. “Never let anybody do half the things you do to me, fuck, Nicky… harder?”

“Yes,” Nicky agrees, and if the bright flush on his cheeks isn’t just from arousal but also from Joe’s little admission there, well, nobody’s ever going to know. How the fuck can this man make him feel so powerful and so humble at the same time? It should be illegal, is what it should be, and Nicky decides it’s time to make sure Joe’s not managing coherent sentences anymore.

Joe, however, matches him caress for caress, moans for him and thrusts his finger deeper, his free hand kneading at Nicky’s ass in a way that’s entirely too good. Nicky moans and pushes into the kneading, leans down to lick across a clamped nipple and tug on the chain with his teeth and is rewarded by another finger sliding in, stretching him open just the way he likes. It’s a vicious circle, and Nicky barely clings to the upper hand – barely, because the angle is wrong for Joe to be able to really reach his prostate, and because Nicky isn’t shy about using all his considerable skill. He knows by now what his voice can do to Joe.

“Want to know what I thought about back in the gallery?” he murmurs against Joe’s ear, low and sultry. (It’s not difficult to sound like that, Joe’s fingers in his hole feel so damn good. He’s almost tempted to abandon his plan and ride Joe’s cock instead.) “I put these on you,” a flick to a clamp, a whine from Joe as he shivers, “and I watched you get hard in your pants… and I thought about leading you out like that. Your dick an obvious bulge in your pants, shirt open to show off how pretty you look with my clamps on your nipples… I’d just hook my fingers in the chain and lead you past all those people.”

Joe groans, and his cock jumps so hard Nicky can feel it smack against his own balls. His hand on Nicky’s ass digs in hard enough the nails bite into the skin, and Nicky shivers with the sharp sting. He nips at Joe’s ear lobe, tugs on the small silver hoop his lover is wearing tonight. “Would you have liked it if I did that, darling? Showed off how pretty you are for me, how hard I can make you?”

“Yes,” Joe gasps out, sounding surprised and aroused and a little desperate. His fingers push in deeper, and Nicky moans and rocks back, greedy for more. “Yes, fuck Nicky, tell me… tell me more, please!”

“Give me another finger,” Nicky purrs into his ear, takes the chain between careful fingers and tugs. Joe gasps and arches, pulling his fingers free. Nicky growls, feeling empty and not happy with it, but then Joe’s fingers are back. They’re slicker now, lube dripping onto Nicky’s skin before the fingers slide in, accompanied by a wet noise that has both of them groan. Joe goes deep on the first push in, spreads his fingers once they’re as deep as they can go in this position, and presses his lips to Nicky’s jaw.

“Tell me,” he whispers, voice pleading. Nicky swallows and lets go of the chain to play with the nipples themselves once more. Joe has to be sore by now, but he’s also still obviously very into it.

“I should’ve planned for that,” he begins, spinning the fantasy in his head. “Maybe picked a pair that frames these,” another gentle flick to the caught flesh, another choked moan from Joe, “something that’s just as pretty as you are, with a nice long chain I could keep a hold of. You’d have walked around all night with your shirt open so everyone could see what you let me do to you, my darling. My clamps on your nipples, my hand on the chain, your cock so hard for me it would’ve been a visible bulge in your slacks.”

Joe whimpers, but when Nicky pulls back a little to check on him it’s obvious that he’s fine. His eyes are dark and hooded, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his cheeks flushed so hard Nicky can feel their heat when he leans in to brush his mouth over them. Joe’s eyelids flutter shut. “You’d have looked just as wrecked as you look now,” Nicky continues, rubbing firm caresses over both nipples to feel Joe’s breath hitch, hear the low rumbling moan. Joe’s hand squeezes his ass, his fingers stutter on their push in, and Nicky shivers with it. “And everyone in that gallery would’ve known you’re _mine_ , baby.”

He tugs on the chain again as he says that, can’t help it because Joe makes such _perfect_ sounds when he does, and Joe yells and bucks up hard beneath him, eyes snapping shut and teeth bared. Nicky curses when he realizes what’s happening – Joe’s coming apart beneath him, just from Nicky playing with his clamped nipples and whispering a filthy fantasy into his ears, and it’s almost enough to make him come, too.

Joe’s fingers slip free of Nicky’s hole as his body slumps into the pillows, and Nicky nuzzles and caresses him, murmuring praise, telling Joe how amazing he is, how much Nicky wants him… how much he’s falling for him. He smiles when Joe turns his head and nuzzles back, finds his mouth even with his eyes still closed. Their kiss is soft and brief, interrupted by Joe still gasping for breath, but Nicky doesn’t care.

“Let me take these off,” he murmurs, stroking his fingers down to Joe’s chest again. “It’ll hurt for a second, but it’ll get better quickly.”

“Don’t mind,” Joe slurs, smiling up at Nicky beautifully, and Nicky smiles back helplessly. He takes the clamps off as gently as he can, rubs at the abused nubs with careful fingers, and sees the brief wince cross Joe’s face – hears the low moan that accompanies it. His cock twitches.

Joe’s arms come up to wrap around Nicky’s waist, pull him in, and Nicky shivers as his erection brushes against Joe’s… which is still hard. Nicky blinks and glances down between them, then up at Joe. “Darling?”

Joe actually blushes harder. Nicky stares, charmed, and reaches up to stroke his thumb over the hot skin. “It happens,” Joe murmurs, tilting his head into the caress. “Especially if I’m coming untouched.”

“That’s hot,” Nicky decides. He rubs his cheek against Joe’s, purring a little at the scratch of his beard. “Want more, or…”

Joe makes an interested sound, his hands sliding lower on Nicky’s back to grope his ass again lazily. “What is your devious brain cooking up now?” he asks, squeezing the flesh a little. Nicky groans and tilts his hips back.

“I’m already all open and wet,” he breathes, “and you’re all wet and hard… I think we can work with that, no?”

Joe groans. “We can,” he agrees. “Going to ride me good, Nico?”

Nicky hums agreement. Joe’s cock is so warm when he wraps his fingers around him to help guide him inside, and Nicky whimpers as it breaches him and slides in deep. Joe fingered him so open, he can sink down all the way in one go. “Fffuck.”

Despite the need still simmering in Nicky’s belly, they move slowly. Nicky’s arms are wrapped around Joe’s shoulders as he rises and falls lazily, Joe’s hands stroking his hips and back and ass in long sweeps of his hands. They keep kissing, sometimes just a brush of lips against lips, sometimes licking into each other’s mouth. It’s almost as if it’s a shared dream, until Joe’s hands pull Nicky in tighter on a lazy slide down, and the angle changes just enough he brushes past Nicky’s prostate. Nicky jolts and his body clenches around Joe, head falling back on a moan. Joe growls a little, and Nicky mewls as he’s tugged down harder. His dick twitches between them, weeping pre-come and so hard it almost aches. “Make me come darling,” he gasps out. “Make me come on your cock, fill me up so I’m dripping with you, c’mon, do it…”

Joe groans and pulls him into a kiss by the hair, deep and hungry as he guides Nicky into a harder rhythm, makes sure to keep the angle so his dick rubs against Nicky’s prostate the whole way in. Nicky sobs into Joe’s mouth, the fire in his belly finally flaring up high. It’s almost instinct to reach out and pinch Joe’s abused nipples again, and Joe shouts into his mouth and _slams_ Nicky down onto his cock.

Nicky comes with a yell, painting Joe’s belly with his release, and he can feel Joe twitch beneath him and rock up once, and the noise Joe makes when he comes is by now engraved into Nicky’s mind.

They collapse into a sated, sticky mess onto Nicky’s sheets, and for a long while it’s panting breaths and gentle touches and the occasional soft kiss. Joe has almost fallen asleep when Nicky finally makes himself get out of bed to fetch a wet cloth to clean up with, and he growls at Nicky when Nicky wrestles the covers free from beneath him. Nicky snorts and swats his ass.

“Don’t you growl at me now, my darling.”

Joe mock-glares at him over his shoulder. “Come here and cuddle me, you bastard. My nipples are sore.”

Nicky throws the washcloth in the vague direction of the hamper and slips in behind Joe, snuggling up against his back. “Poor baby,” he teases. “You can pay me back next weekend.”

Joe relaxes into him, tangles his fingers with Nicky’s where they rest over his belly. “…could pay you back tomorrow,” he muses. “You were so damn greedy to be filled today, could just keep doing that tomorrow.”

“I need to be able to walk on Monday,” Nicky protests, but he’d lie if he said the thought doesn’t make his blood warm a little. “Next weekend, darling.”

Joe huffs amusement, but he pulls their joined hands up and kisses Nicky’s fingers. “Next weekend,” he agrees.

Nicky buries his nose in Joe’s hair and falls asleep still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
